


rain

by mysterytwin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, i feel this one, i love this one a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterytwin/pseuds/mysterytwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's anything that Pacifica's learned about Dipper Pines, it's that he is very, very oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rain

“You,” Pacifica said accusingly, her finger landing on Dipper’s chest. “Who the _hell_ do you think you are?”

“What do you mean?” Dipper asked her, his eyebrows furrowing, something Pacifica found cute— No.

“Don’t give me that, Pines. You know what I mean,” Pacifica said, her arms crossing.

“Paz, I don’t understand—”

“There it is! You said it!” Pacifica exclaimed.

“What?”

“That stupid nickname. You said it. Do you have any idea how annoying it is?”

“I thought you liked it,” Dipper stated, looking very confused. He didn’t understand.

Pacifica groaned in frustration. “Exactly!”

“What—”

“That stupid nickname, those daily hugs, those—ugh! Do you remember when you called me cute? Did you even know that every time you choose to hang out with me, I become incredibly happy?”

“You’re my best friend, Pacifica. What is all this?”

Pacifica wanted to rip her hair out. Of course he wasn’t going to understand. He was Dipper.

“I like you. I like you more than I want to—more than a best friend should. I like your hugs, and sometimes I find myself wanting to wrap my arms around you every single second of the day. I like it whenever you choose me as your partner for school. I like it whenever you call me cute, even though you always say it to annoy me. I like it when you choose to talk to me rather than any one else. I like your laugh, and I like it whenever I’m the one who makes you laugh. I like how you love mysteries so much and how much you care about your family. I like you. I really, _really_ like you, and there’s a chance I could be in love with you, but I’m still trying to figure that part out.”

Pacifica watched him for a few seconds in silence, waiting for him to say something. But when he didn’t, she realized that she would just have to bring her broken heart with her back home.

“I—I’m sorry. I’ll just…I’ll go now,” she said, putting on her jacket and leaving the house.

As she left the Mystery Shack, rain started to pour down. She put the hood over her head, cursing her luck.

“Out of all days…” she muttered, hoping she wouldn’t slip over the puddles that were quickly forming.

She kept walking, replying the recent events in her head. God, how could she have been so _stupid_? She was Pacifica Northwest—she couldn’t afford to be stupid.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. Grumbling, Pacifica fished it out of her pocket.

She almost dropped her phone when she saw who was calling. She bit her lip, wondering if she was going to answer.

It couldn’t be that bad…right?

“Hello?” she asked, her body filled with nervousness.

“Ghost Harassers marathon tomorrow?”

Pacifica smiled, her chest filling with happiness. “Make sure there’s popcorn and you can count on it.”

And suddenly, the rain stopped pouring.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at superishs.tumblr.com!!


End file.
